


Requirements to Love

by Hiruma_Musouka



Series: canon commentary [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Ambiguous Slash, Fanart, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiruma_Musouka/pseuds/Hiruma_Musouka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our feelings can change and sometimes we change with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requirements to Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cywscross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cywscross/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[unnamed]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/98171) by ghoulstiel. 



> This is dedicated to cywscross for writing one of my favorite rare pairings and writing it _well_. Apparently I'm getting pickier about story plots and characterization which rapidly decreases the already limited fics available for these two. But even when they're not written as romance or when cywscross isn't writing Bleach at all, she writes wonderful stories which make me happy.
> 
> Original tumblr post (linked in the end notes).

**Author's Note:**

> [Original post](http://hiruma-musouka.tumblr.com/post/110968707060/this-is-dedicated-to-cywscross-for-writing-one-of) on tumblr.
> 
> For those wondering why I put this as both GEN and M/M, it's because I feel this can be interpreted either way. To me, the importance in a person's feelings isn't dependent on whether there's a sexual component to it. An important person in your life, someone who means a lot to you or has changed you the most doesn't have to be someone you want to be physically involved with.


End file.
